Un hermoso recuerdo
by wholock87
Summary: Una adolescente encuentra una foto muy antigua que trae recuerdos a su abuela


UN HERMOSO RECUERDO

Era una fría mañana en el pueblo hojas gemelas ubicado en Sinnoh, en una casa muy grande había una adolescente muy hermosa de cabello negro lacio muy largo también tenía ojos rojos como rubíes y estaba acompañada de un pequeño pichu quien en su cabeza tenía un mechón [IDENTICO AL PICHU DE GOLD EN POKEMON ESPECIAL], su nombre era Platina y ambos estaban en el sótano de la casa buscando unas cosas

Platina: oye pichu crees que esto servirá

La chica le enseñaba al roedor un artefacto algo antiguo, ella sopla para quitar el polvo cosa que le cae al pequeño pichu cosa que da un estornudo muy fuerte como para que se golpee con unas cajas y estas se caen

Platina: ¡hay no, la abuela se enojara mucho por todo este desastre!

A pichu le callo un portarretrato hecho de plata sobre la cabeza

Platina: ¡pichu estas bien! (se da cuenta del portarretrato) ¿qué es esto? y que es esta foto

Era una foto de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azul con ojos azules estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y en su cabeza había un piplup y a su lado un chico algo moreno de pelo negro con zetas en sus mejillas con un saco y pantalones muy elegantes y en su hombro un pikachu. Entonces desde la sala se escucha a una mujer gritar

¿?: ¡PLATINA YA ENCONTRASTE LO QUE BUSCABAS!

Maya: ehhh ya voy abuela espera (mirando a su pichu) bien pichu vamos que la abuela nos está esperando (mirando la foto) me pregunto porque la abuela tendrá una foto así

Platina quien tenía a su pichu en su cabeza suben y se dirigen a la sala en donde se encuentra con una mujer ya muy anciana que tenía ojos azules y un cabello largo ya canoso por la edad

¿?: Platina, encontraste lo que querías

Platina: aun no (entonces recuerda la foto y le enseña a la mujer) abuela una pregunta ¿Por qué tienes esta foto, quienes son ellos?

La mujer al ver la foto la coge y empieza a llorar cosa que Platina al verla en su mente "hay no se puso triste quizás esa foto le traiga malos recuerdos" cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la mujer habla

¿?: ¡hija esta foto la eh estado buscando desde hace muchos años! ¿dónde lo encontraste?

Platina: pues la verdad es que no fui yo, fue pichu quien la encontró

¿?: (quien acariciaba a pichu) buen trabajo pequeñín no sabes lo mucho que me alegra

Platina: abuela quienes son esas personas

¿?: que no los reconoces

Platina: no

¿?: (quien se empezaba a reír) somos tu abuelo y yo el día de nuestra boda

Platina: (quien queda muy impresionada por lo que dijo) ¡QUEEEEE! (hace una pausa) bueno como es que yo nunca vi una foto de ustedes cuando eran jóvenes, al abuelo le hubiera gustado estar aquí en estos momentos

¿?: lástima que no está entre nosotros

Platina: es una lástima, pero cuando regrese con mamá de su chequeo medico la podrá ver

¿?: (se pone muy seria y hablando en un tono de gran tristeza) muchos años antes que nazcas esta era una casa pequeña teníamos un jardín inmenso pero hubo un incendio que destruyó todo y fue donde se quemaron todas las fotos de tu abuelo y yo cuando éramos jóvenes incluso las fotos en la que estábamos junto con Hikari, lo único que pudimos salvar fue la foto de nuestra boda, tu mamá estaba muy triste pues ya no había una foto de los tres juntos. Luego cuando construyeron esta casa pues paso el tiempo y la esta foto se perdió y por más que buscamos no la pudimos encontrar

Platina: me hubiera gustado ver una foto de mamá y ustedes cuando eran jóvenes (haciendo una pausa) abuela nunca me lo contaste pero, como fue que tú y el abuelo se hicieron novios

¿?: hay niña es una larga es una larga historia, pero tenemos mucho tiempo, veras todo empezó…

_Flasback_

Era de mañana en Sinnoh una mañana muy nublada en la que había mucho frio pues el invierno se acercaba, en un bosque el grupo compuesto de Ash, Brock y Dawn estaban despertando de sus respectivas tiendas de acampar

Ash: (quien salida de su tienda junto con pikachu) bien pikachu dentro de dos días la liga Sinnoh dará comienzo así que… (lanzando todas sus pokeball) ¡bien chicos hoy tendremos un duro entrenamiento!

Brock: (quien salía de su tienda) vaya Ash tan temprano y ya estas entrenando

Ash: ¡claro! Si esta vez quiero vencer la liga Sinnoh tendré que entrenar muy duro todos estos días (diciendo eso con mucha decisión)

Brock: ¡ese es el espíritu! bueno voy a empezar a preparar el desayuno

Ash se puso a entrenar a pikachu, gliscor, buizel, infernape, staraptor y a torterra

Ash: ¡BUIZEL USA ACUA JET CONTRA INFERNAPE! ¡GLISCOR ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUE DE TORTERRA! ¡PIKACHU TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS STARAPTOR AVE BRAVA!

Brock: sí que te estas esforzando

Ash: ¡CLARO! ¡ESTOY DISPUESTO A CONQUISTAR LA LIGA SINNOH!

Dawn: (salía de su tienda y en sus brazos llevaba a su piplup) vaya Ash, estas entrenando

Ash voltea y ve a su amiga cosa que deja el entrenamiento por unos minutos y sus pokemon se ponen a descansar

Ash: ¡Ah! Hola Dawn ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Dawn: bien, y que tal tu "señor maestro pokemon" (diciendo eso ultimo entre risas)

Ash: pues eso creo que será todavía en un futuro

Brock: (quien estaba cocinando) y espero que sea un futuro muy cercano

Todos comenzaron a reír, Brock pidió ayuda a Ash y Dawn para que ayuden a preparar la mesa para el desayuno, luego de haberlo hecho el empieza a servir el desayuno claro no sin antes que Dawn saque a todos sus pokemon quienes se ponen a congeniar con los pokemon de Ash. Ya estando desayunando

Brock: oigan que les parece si esta tarde tomamos un descanso y vamos a este lugar (señalando un lugar específico en el mapa que portaba)

Dawn: (cogiendo el mapa) haber quiero ver (entonces sus ojos se ponen brillosos y con mucha felicidad) ¡wow increíble, es una cascada! ¡yo si me apunto! Que dices Ash

Ash: pues la verdad es que no se, tengo que entrenar y…

Dawn: oh vamos Ash, ya has estado entrenando estos días muy duramente un descanso no te hará mal

Brock: Dawn tiene razón, estuviste entrenado mucho deberías relajarte aunque sea un día

Ash: de acuerdo, creo que eso servirá para que mis pokemon se relajen

Luego de haber desayunado el grupo se alisto para ir a las cascadas, por todo el camino los tres estaban conversando

Dawn: oigan chicos y que harán después que la liga termine

Brock: pues yo regresare a ciudad plateada, tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos y quizás me haga a cargo del gimnasio un tiempo

Ash: pues regresare a Kanto y me tomare unas vacaciones mmm ahora que recuerdo mi mamá me dijo que iríamos a visitar una región llamada Unova

Dawn: así que se van no (que decía eso con tristeza)

Ash: si pero siempre estaremos en contacto

Brock: eso es cierto, somos amigos así que a pesar de estar lejos siempre podremos comunicarnos

Dawn solo se ponía triste pues dentro de muy poco Ash y Brock tendrían que volver a Kanto, a ella lo que más le dolía es que Ash se iría y no lo volvería a ver si no hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, ¿pero porque a ella le dolía la futura partida del chico? pues ella no sabía en qué momento sucedió y tampoco sabe cómo per hace un tiempo empezó a tener sentimientos hacia Ash cosa que para este punto de la historia ella ya estaba muy enamorada de él. Cada vez que Dawn estaba con Ash ella se sentía muy feliz y pensó en confesarle sus sentimientos pero nunca le dijo por el miedo de perder a un buen amigo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y llegaron a las cascadas

Dawn: ¡WOW ESTE LUGAR ES HERMOSO!

Brock: pues tienes toda la razón

Ash: (lanzando todas sus pokeball) ¡bien chicos salgan todos!

Todos los pokemon de Ash lograron salir y al ver la cascada se fueron a refrescarse; Dawn y Brock hicieron lo mismo con sus pokemon y los liberaron para que puedan relajarse. El grupo estab descansando Ash se quedo dormido pues estaba muy cansado por todos los últimos días que ah estado entrenando como loco junto con sus pokemon Dawn observaba a Ash como es que dormia y en su mente "hay pero que lindo cuando esta asi". Brock se dio cuenta de como es que Dawn miraba a Ash y este se acerca

Brock: ¿Dawn puedo hablar contigo?

Dawn: si, ¿Qué pasa?

Brock: dime, como ves a Ash

Dawn: (quien ya se imaginaba por donde iria la conversación) el, pues el es mi mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve

Brock: no me refiero a eso

Dawn: ehhhh

Brock: a ti te gusta Ash ¿verdad?

Dawn: ¡QUE! No este él es solo mi amigo, porque dices eso

Brock: es por la forma en cómo te comportas con él, cada mañana al primero que saludas es a él, tambien siempre te sientas a lado de…

Dawn: ¡ya entendí! (suspiraba) a quien quiero engañar, él no me gusta, me eh llegado a enamorar de él, si si sé que ahora me duras "estas bien loca, que le viste a el" pues no se quizás sea su forma de actuar o que es algo distraído lo que me atrae de él o como es que trata a sus pokemon, no sé pero me eh llegado a enamorar de Ash, ¡estas feliz ahora!

Brock: pues la verdad yo no iba a decir "estas bien loca, que le viste a él", Dawn si lo quieres tendrás que decirle en cualquier momento, muy pronto nos iremos y cuando ese día llegue te va a doler mucho

Dawn: (quien se pone triste) piensas que no lo sé, quiero que me hagas un favor

Brock: claro cualquier cosa

Dawn: no le digas nada a Ash, si él se llegase a enterar no quiero saber que pueda pasar y quizás pueda que pierda su amistad

Brock: de acuerdo, pero te lo advierto Dawn tendrás que hacer algo muy pronto o te lamentaras después

Dawn no decía nada solo veía el lago que formaba la cascada, ella estaba muy desanimada así que decide descansar en la hierba, pero se va junto con Ash y se queda dormida cosa que Brock observa la escena

Brock: pobre Dawn y Ash el es demasiado distraído como para saber lo que está sucediendo

Brock empezó a preparar el almuerzo mientras tanto Dawn y Ash seguían dormidos. Dawn estaba soñando que estaba en la final de un concurso

Dawn: ¡PIPLUP ATACA!

El piplup ataco al pokemon del rival cosa que lo venció fácilmente

Presentadora: ¡LA NUEVA CAMPEONA DEL GRAN FESTIVAL DE SINNOH ES DAWN!

Dawn: (quien abrazaba a piplup) bien echo amigo lo logramos

Los jueces daban a Dawn un trofeo todas las personas que estaban en el estadio aplaudían a la nueva campeona. A pesar de la felicidad de Dawn ella sabía que faltaba algo, ella estaba en los vestidores ya cambiada

Dawn: (algo triste) pero en donde estarán Ash y Brock, porque no vinieron a apoyarme

Dawn solo salió del vestuario muy triste junto con piplup, ambos volvían a la arena para ver si Ash y Brock habían llegado aunque sea para que la feliciten, ella nunca los encontró así que salió del estadio y se sentó en un parque

Dawn: (quien tenía a piplup en su regazo) donde estarán, porque no vinieron

Dawn estaba llorando pues sus dos mejores amigos no fueron a verla, ella habia logrado dar un gran paso en su sueño de ser una de las mejores coordinadoras y sus amigos no estaban pero lo que más le dolía es que Ash no estaba hay para compartir con él ese momento muy preciado para ella. Ya era de noche y junto con piplup se levantan y se dirigen al centro pokemon pero lo que ella no sabía es que habían dos sujetos extraños que la perseguían, Dawn tropezó con una roca haciendo que se resbale y cuando estaba por levantarse los dos sujetos la rodean

Sujerto 1: vaya pero que tenemos aquí

Sujeto 2: dime pequeña que haces en estos lugares y peor aun a estas horas de la noche

Dawn estaba muy asustada, su piplup quiso defenderla pero uno de los sujetos lanzo un scizor que facilemte debilito a piplup y cuando Dawn quiso sacar sus otras pokeball para defenderse el otro sujeto usa un alakazam que arroja a sus pokeball lejos del lugar

Dawn: (quien estaba muy aterrada y llorando) ¡por favor no me hagan daño!

Sujeto 1: y quien dice que te haremos daño

Sujeto 2: es mas puede que te guste

Dawn no podía creer lo que pasaba, ambos sujetos estaba ya muy cerca y ella por el miedo no podía reaccionar pero algo paso, vio unos rayos de elecricidad que rostizo a los dos sujetos noqueandolos en el instante, Dawn vio quien era su salvador y vio a Ash ella se lanzo hacia el y rompió a llorar. Volviendo a la realidad, Brock miro a Dawn como mientras dormia ella estaba llorando y vio como tenia una reacción de miedo cosa que su expresión cambio a una de tranquilidad al abrazar a Ash, ella en el momento que en sus sueños abrazo a Ash ella lo hiso tambien en la realidad, en ese momento ella se sentia portegida se sentia que nada malo le podía pasar al estar abrazada de Ash. Brock al ver la escena saco una cámara y tomo una foto del momento, unos minutos después Dawn despertó y vio que estaba abrazada a Ash cosa que el no nota porque aún seguía dormido, así que se levanta y observa a Brock que estaba ya listo para servir el almuerzo

Brock: vaya si que te quedaste dormida durante un largo tiempo

Dawn: (bostezando) estoy algo cansada (se sienta en la mesa) sabes me puse a pensar en lo que dijiste, y creo que el dia que termine la liga le dire a Ash lo que siento por el

Brock: bueno Dawn es tu decisión y no voy a reprocharte nada

Dawn: gracias Brock, vaya huele rico

Brock: despierta a Ash para que puedan almorzar

Dawn despierta a Ash bueno ella en realdad no lo hace pues Ash pudo oler la comida y se levantó antes que Dawn se acerque. Los chicos almorzaron y luego decidieron abandonar el lugar para buscar un centro pokemon o de lo contrario tendrían que acampar, no lograron encontrar un centro pokemon así que acamparon y llegada la noche se pusieron a dormir. Ya en la mañana siguieron su camino y llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría la liga Sinnoh

Ash: (quien observaba el estadio) bien, mañana sera el dia

Brock: estas decidio a vencer no es cierto

Ash: ¡EXACTO! Esta ves venceré a todo y a todos los que se enfrenten a mi (dijo eso con mucha determinación)

Dawn: estoy segura que lo lograras, estos días has estado entrenando muy duro

Ash: gracias Dawn

Los chicos se fueron al centro pokemon para que Ash pueda inscribirse para la liga luego se pusieron a descansar. Pasadas unas cuantas horas el grupo salio a pasear

Ash: (quien tenía a pikachu en su hombro) bien pikachu mañana es gran dia, no estas emocionado

Dicho esto se escucha una explosión a lo que el grupo se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, el equipo rocket, ese trio fastidioso estaba haciendo disturbios

Jessi: (quien tenía una maquina con la que robaba las pokeball) bien meowth encárgate de los guardias

Meowth: (usaba una máquina que hacía que los guardias queden dormidos) esto es pan comido

James: (quien usaba un aparato con el que invalidaba las pokeball haciendo que no puedan abrise para que los pokemon no salga) con esto hemos completado nuestra misión

Ash – Dawn – Brock: ¡EQUIPO ROCKET!

Jessi: vaya, que les parece los bobos están aquí

Ash: (intentando sacar a infernape) ¡¿Qué?!

James: ese es el prototipo de una nueva máquina del equipo rocket diseñada por nosotros

Meowth: estas asustado

Dawn: (quien tenía a piplup en sus brazos) ¡piplup remolino!

Ash: ¡pikachu tacleada de voltios!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan contra el equipo rocket, esos ataques lograron mandar al equipo rocket por los aires lo malo es que la máquina que tenía Jessi que era una maquina muy grande callo y golpeo a Dawn en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, las pokeball robadas fueron devueltas pero eso no importaba pues Dawn estaba muy grave

Ash: ¡DAWN!

El chico corre en dirección a Dawn y la lleva en sus brazos hacia el centro pokemon. Ash, el guardaba un sentimiento hacia Dawn ella de todas sus amigas que lo acompañaron, era la única con que se llevaba bastante bien, eso hacía que Ash este confundido de cómo se sentía respecto a la coordinadora. Ash llego al centro pokemon e hiso que a Dawn la atendieran cosa que se la llevaron a emergencias. Pasados varios minutos

Ash: maldición (mientras golpeaba la pared) esto es mi culpa

Brock: Ash esto no es tu culpa

Ash: claro que es mi culpa, si hubiese tenido más cuidado con el poder de ataque de pikachu (hiso una pausa) esto no hubiera pasado

Ash se sienta en una silla cosa que Brock hace lo mismo y seguían la conversación

Brock: escucha Ash estoy seguro que Dawn se recuperara, por ahora tendrás que concentrarte pues mañana participaras en la liga asi que…

Ash: (interrumpiendo a Brock) la liga (hiso una pausa de varios segundo) ¡AL DIABLO CON LA LIGA!

Brock: (quien estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Ash) ¿Ash? Acaso ya no te importa la liga

Ash: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME IMPORTE SI DAWN ESTA GRAVE!

Brock al escuchar eso estaba demasiado sorprendido y en su mente "increíble, el Ash que yo conozco hubiera participado en la liga para que asi cuando Dawn despierte el diría que ya esta triunfando pero esto, al parecer Ash por fin esta madurando" La enfermera Joy entra en el lugar

Enfermera Joy: su amiga esta fuera de peligro, pero aun no sabemos si podrá despertar

Ash: ¡¿a que se refiere con eso?!

Enfermera Joy: el golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejo en coma

Al escuchar esas palabras Ash quedo en shock, el aun se culpaba por todo lo que pasaba

Enfemera Joy: bueno alguien tendrá que quedarse para cuidarla durante la noche y pues…

Ash: ¡YO ME QUEDARE!

Brock: Ash yo me puedo quedar y…

Ash: (quien lo mira desafiante) ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO ME QUEDARE!

Brock al ver a Ash como se puso decidió hacer caso al muchacho y se fue, Ash junto con pikachu y piplup se quedaron en el cuarto de Dawn quien estaba conectada a una maquina. Ash se sentó en una silla y no podía dormir pero pikachu y piplup si lograron dormir, él pensaba como pudo haber evitado el desastre pero eso también hiso que piense en algo y eso era el sentimiento confuso que tenía hacia Dawn y por más que lo pensaba, analizaba y rebuscaba entre sus pensamientos nada más llegaba a una conclusión y era que se había llegado a enamorar de su amiga cosa que empieza a llorar pues tenía al frente a Dawn en un estado que no se sabe si lograra despertarse

Ash: (con lágrimas en los ojos) sabes Dawn, desde hace mucho tiempo que me eh sentido muy confundido, muy extraño y también algo pensativo y eso es por ti, cuando me encontré contigo por primera vez acepte que viajaras conmigo porque me recordaste a mí el día que salí de mi casa a viajar por primera vez, y luego cuando perdías en los concursos me veía a mi mismo cuando perdí mi primera batalla de gimnasio, yo te enseñe todo lo que se para que puedas sobresalir y tu también me enseñaste pues todas esas técnicas que usabas me inspiraban para hacer mejores estrategias para cuando me enfrente a mis rivales.

Ash solo hablaba y hablaba pero a pesar que Dawn estaba en ese estado ella podía oír claramente todo lo que le decía

Ash: no soportaba verte llorar cuando perdías y eso me ponía triste a mí también y con eso me llegue a preguntar que era lo que sentia realmente por ti, paso el tiempo y cada dia que viajábamos juntos yo seguía muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba y luego paso esto. Dawn esto es mi culpa si yo ubiera sabido que esto pasaría (hace una pausa) Dawn, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te amo y a pesar de que me jure protegerte (hace una pausa) me duele verte asi y esto es mi culpa, por eso cuando regreses a la normalidad me ire lejos para no causarte mas daño

Dawn escucho todas esas palabras, ella se sentia muy feliz pues el chico que ella amaba tambien le correspondia. Ella empezó a mover sus manos

Ash: (quien tenía su cabeza cabizbaja) si, me iré luego de esto, quizás en esa región de la que me hablo mi mamá encuentre una nueva vida

Dawn seguía moviendo sus manos y poco a poco empezaba a despertar, quería decirle a Ash lo mucho que le quería

Ash: quizás…

Dawn: (con la voz entrecortada) yo… yo… también te amo

Ash: (se levanta de la impresión) ¡DAWN! ¡ESTAS DESPIERTA!

Dawn se levantaba y empezaba a llorar de felicidad cosa que Ash la empieza a abrazar

Dawn: Ash no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para decirte eso

Ash: Dawn ósea que tu también…

El no termina de hablar pues Dawn le da un beso en la boca

Dawn: tómalo como un si

Ash le da otro beso pero este beso fue uno más largo cosa que ellos se tuvieron que separar para evitar la falta de aire

Ash: Dawn, ehh te gustaría ser la novia de este entrenador que posiblemente sea la persona más distraída del mundo

Dawn: (quien estaba más que feliz) ¡claro! Es más a mí me gusta que seas despistado, te hace ver lindo

Ash y Dawn se dan un último beso pero más apasionado que los anteriores, ahora ellos eran novios cosa que desde ese dia empezaba una nueva vida para ambos chicos

Fin del flashback

Platina: (quien tenía a pichu en si cabeza) abuela eso fue hermoso

Dawn: aún recuerdo claramente ese dia

Platina: y que paso con la foto que les tomo Brock

Dawn: pues al dia siguiente Brock se sorprendió al verme recuperada, también se sorprendió al saber que Ash y yo nos hicimos novios y pues nos enseñó la foto que tomo el día anterior, le tuve que explicar con detalle el sueño a Ash cosa que se sintió feliz pues significaba que yo siempre me sentiría segura cada vez que este a su lado

Platina: tú y el abuelo sí que tuvieron un comienzo muy feliz pero, ¿el abuelo viajo a Unova?

Dawn: pues claro, después de la liga en la que quedo en cuarto lugar me fui con él a Kanto en donde su mamá, la señora Delia se alegró al conocerme, ella para mí fue una segunda madre y a pesar que murió ya hace muchos años siempre la tendré en mi corazón, bueno tu abuelo viajo con la señora Delia a Unova cosa que me invitaron a ir con ellos jejeje Ash se emocionó tanto que decidió quedarse y participar en la liga cosa que los dos hicimos ese viaje juntos

Platina: ¡un viaje juntos! Hay pero que romántico

Dawn: Ash gano en Unova y luego volvió y participo en la liga Sinnoh venciéndola para luego vencer a la elit la campeona y luego pasados unos años me pidió matrimonio cosa que yo acepte muy contenta

Platina: y ahí fue en donde se tomaron esa foto

Dawn: ajam

Platina: eras muy hermosa abuela, bueno aun sigues siéndolo jejeje

Dawn: (quien abrazaba la foto) ese día fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, aún recuerdo mi noche de bodas en la que Ash y yo….

Platina: (quien interrumpe desesperadamente junto con pichu que la imitaba) ¡POR FAVOR NO CUENTES ESA PARTE!

Dawn: (quien empezaba a reírse) ese mismo año tu abuelo y yo nos hicimos padres por el nacimiento de Hikari, ese fue el día más feliz de nuestras vida, lamentablemente la foto de su nacimiento se quemó también en el incendio

Platina: me hubiera gustado ver a mamá cuando era bebe

Dawn: bueno que se le hará

En eso la puerta de la casa se abre y llega una mujer hermosa de pelo negro con ojos azules acompañada de un hombre mayor quien también tenía el pelo negro

Dawn: Hikari, como les fue

Hikari: bueno papá está muy sano, el doctor dice que si se sigue cuidando así podría vivir muchos años más de lo acostumbrado

Ash: oh vamos sabes muy bien que yo viviré por mucho, además aún tengo muchas cosas que ver como el día en que Platina llegue a casarse

Platina: abuelo aun soy joven para eso

Ash: si pero algún día se hará realidad eso

Platina: bueno si creo que tienes razón, por cierto la abuela me conto como es que ustedes se hicieron novios

Ash: asi que contándole sobre nuestra vida eh

Dawn: pues ella me lo pidió además mira (quien le enseñaba la foto de su boda)

Ash: ¡ESA FOTO! (cogiendo la foto enmarcada como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo) ¡COMO LA ENCONTRARON!

Dawn: dale las gracias a Platina y a pichu

Hikari: hay que lindos, hace mucho que no veía esa foto, ¿dónde la encontraron?

Platina: pues estaba en el sotano, lo encontramos por casualidad

Hikari: me contaras toda la historia cuando regresemos a casa, mmm creo que tendremos que pasar a hacer unas compras, aunque como tu papá está de viaje creo que será más fácil ir a almorzar a la calle. ¡papá! ¡mamá! Vengan con nosotros

Ash: bueno si tu insistes

Hikari: genial, bueno ya vengo voy a traer el carro

Platina: abuelo, abuela voy al sótano aun no necesito unas cuantas cosas

Dawn: de acuerdo, es más dile a pichu que rebusque entre las cosas quizás encuentre más cosas importantes (empezó a reírse y luego Ash la abraza por los hombros) dime aun sigues enamorado de mi como en ese día

Ash: ya no, ahora estoy más enamorado de ti que antes

Dicho esto ambos se dan un beso y al mismo tiempo recordando el beso que se dieron aquella noche en el centro pokemon

FIN


End file.
